My life as a teenage Bra
by dbzgirlxo
Summary: Bra is a freshman in high school and life has become pretty complicated in many ways. Watch as she tries to overcome her problems. With some help from family and her best friend Pan.
1. Popular girls

It was one of those days that every teenage girl has occasionally. A bad hair day. Bra of course wasn't taking this too well.

She was voted best hair last year,and had a reputation to keep. The blue-eyed girl sighed as she shoved a hat on her head and glanced in the mirror.

"Ew..." She shook her head and threw that hat carelessly.

"Bra!Ten minutes!" The older version of herself called from the floor below.

"Alright,alright. God." She ran a hand through her "hideous" hair before pulling out her cell and hitting the first speed dial as she tapped her foot impatiently,waiting for an answer.

"Hey B." Answered Pan in her usual cheery voice.

"Yeah hi,this is an emergency so listen up." She began telling her best friend.

"Oh my god,what happened?"

"My hair looks ridiculous!"

Pan let out a sigh of relief from the other side of the phone. "I thought someone was hurt or something."

"No but this is way worse."

Pan was silent for a moment and Bra knew she must've been mocking her. She cleared her throat and furrowed her brows into a frown.

"Oh sorry,I dropped the phone." Pan gave a fake laugh,that made Bra smirk.

"Anyway,I need some advice."

"Shoot."

"Alright. Loose side pony-tail with clip and drown it in hairspray or JC hoodie for bad hair day?"

"Side pony-tail,but I gotta go B. My dad is waiting. By the way,I have no clue what JC is. See ya at school."

"Kay,bye."

Bra hung up and slid her phone into the pocket of her skirt before fixing her hair.

Vegeta walked by the door with his arms crossed. "Your mother says she's going to leave with out you." He said with a grunt and then walked out of sight.

"Damn it!" Bra yell-whispered to herself and grabbed her bag before running downstairs and outside,getting in the car.

"Smart move. You were about to have to fly to school." Bulma smiled and looked at herself in the rearview mirror before heading off toward Orange Star High.

Bra shrugged as if she didn't care and applied her lipgloss in her mirror.

* * *

Once at school the first people Bra noticed were the girls of "Triple L".

The popular girls of Orange Star High,who knew all the gossip,trends,and of course ways to bother their peers.

Libby Lloyd is the queen bee. She has long blonde hair and purple eyes. Her skin is tan,thanks to spray tanning and her parents were just as rich as Bra's.

Lola Santiago is next. She has beautiful long black hair with red streaks going through it. Her eyes are brown,and she may look sweet,but she's as mean as it gets.

Then there's Lily Kitchenson. The girl who moved here in 8th grade,making them the "Triple" instead of "Double" L. She had long red hair and blue eyes.

Bra held her bag tightly as she walked toward her locker where Pan and Jake were waiting.

Jake had been close with her and Pan since 5th grade.

"Hey Pan,nice shoes." Came in Libby's voice,her girls standing beside her,facing Bra,Pan,and Jake.

"Uh thanks?"

"Yeah I seen them on some homeless guy on the street corner over the weekend." She smiled.

Pan clenched her fist,ready to punch the snobby blonde in the face but Bra elbowed her ribs,and she sighed her hand turning back to normal.

Bra stepped forward. She knew that the only way to win with them,was words.

"Hey Libby,The next time she wants your opinion,she'll make sure to give it to you."

"Aw Bra,Did I hurt your friends poor itty bitty ego?"

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine in the morning."

Lola smirked and crossed her arms,stepping closer to Bra and Pan. "I can understand why you two are so upset this morning. It's either the time of the month depending on Pan's vile acne at the moment,or those disgusting clothes of yours are finally getting to you. You might want to try a washing machine or some perfume. We can smell you from like a mile away."

Pan opened her mouth to say something but Lola continued before she could.

"This is obviously why you guys don't have boyfriends. Which could also make you a bit cranky. I suggest a shower and some proactive hm?And Pan,I think it's time that daddy and mommy let you start shaving. Your ankles are like a jungle."

Lily giggled and did her obnoxious hand thing with both Lola and Libby.

Libby flipped her blonde hair and cleared her throat. "I think were done here. Buh-bye and remember what my best friend Lola advised.." She said before starting to walk off with her friends.

"She's such a bitch." Pan grumbled.

Libby immediately turned around with a smile. "You say that like it's a bad thing." She said before going around the corner.

"Well at least we know the stuff they say isn't true,right?" Bra asked for reassurance.

Jake nodded his head quickly. "Uh yeah." He said scratching his head nervously.

"Gee Jakey,you don't sound very sincere." Pan crossed her arms.

"I am,I am. It's just one of the things Santiago said was a bit of a true fact."

Bra and Pan's jaws dropped.

"Pan...your legs are a bit hairy for a chick." He said staring at the floor.

Bra put her hand over her mouth in shock and Pan looked down at her legs.

Finally looking up Pan glared at him before turning to Bra. "I think he deserves the silent treatment for two days at least."

Bra laughed. "Agreed." She said before turning around and walking off toward first period with Pan.

"Oh...and maybe we could buy me some razors after school?"

"Gotcha. But make it wax. It's much better."

* * *

_**Please Review and tell me what you thought,also if you have any ideas. Let me know[: The next chapter will be up soon if I get reviews.**_

_**~CoocooBananas~  
**_


	2. Waxing

"Are you sure about this?" Pan asked nervously.

The two were sitting on the floor in her bedroom.

Bra nodded. "Of course. Do you want to continue looking like a jungle?" She asked as she finished putting on her green facial mask.

"No...but I mean come on!Were in 9th grade. Can't we wait until like,senior year?"

Bra shook her head. "You'll be extremely hairy by then. Do you think I really want to wax your legs?No but your my best friend,like a sister. Since as long as I can remember and The L's will just continue to annoy you."

"Fine...just do it fast. Enough lecturing." Pan sighed and closed her eyes.

Bra really couldn't understand why Pan was so afraid of waxing. She fought all the time. That pain had to be a lot worst.

Pan rolled up her pant legs and Bra began spreading the wax around.

"So,you've done this before?" Pan questioned.

"Mhm. Only it was at a spa."

Bra placed the strip over the wax and let it dry for a moment.

"You have nothing to worry about. Just 'll be able to wear skirts now." She smiled.

Pan wrinkled her nose. "I'm not a skirts type of person Bra,you know that."

"Yeah,yeah. I'm sure Jake would love it though."

Pan immediately blushed. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I know you've had a crush on him since you were like twelve."

"Did...do...not."

Bra laughed. "Whatever you say." She grabbed the tip of the strip and looked at her best friend. "Ready?"

Pan took a deep breath and nodded.

Bra quickly ripped the strip from Pan's leg,and just then she let out a loud wail.

Bra's eyes widened as she sat the strip down and Goten came running into the room.

The sight of Goten,made Bra grab a pillow and hold it to her face to hide the green gunk that covered her entire face.

Pan grabbed her legs and looked to Goten.

"What the heck are you two doing?"He asked as he looked from Pan,and the pillow covering Bra.

"Umm..waxing my legs,what about you?" Pan smiled as her face turned red.

"I was sparring with Trunks out back until I heard...that." He eyed the pillow in front of Bra again. "Since when does Bra have a pillow for her face?"

Pan looked to her friend and snatched the pillow,revealing her face full of green goo.

"Oh..." Goten laughed awkwardly. "I'm guessing this is a makeover type thing.. I should go." He said before turning around and leaving the room.

Bra groaned as soon as he left. "See what you did!Now he's seen me at my grossest!"

"Well you got guacamole all over my fluffiest pillow...hey,wait a minute. Since when do you care what Uncle Goten thinks?"

"I never said I did Pan,don't be insane." Bra stood up and crossed her arms.

Pan was silent for a moment before she covered her mouth in shock. "You have a crush on him don't you!"

"Do not. Excuse me while I go wash this off. Then I'll finish your legs."

"Heheh...Uh I think I'll just shave them."

Bra laughed. "Good idea."

* * *

That night,Bra lied on her bed finishing up her homework when Trunks rudely walked into her room.

"Hey!I could've been naked!"

"Thank god you weren't. Anyway." He said sitting down on her computer chair. "Pan told me you had a crush on Goten."

"W-what?I do not."

"Yep,she said you'd stutter and try to deny it. As I was saying. Don't try anything,you'll only embarrass yourself Bra. He's too old for you."

"I'd embarrass myself?Yeah,right."

"Just trying to help you here. I know Goten won't take advantage of you,so I'm asking you not to try anything with him. This isn't like your little middle school and freshman romances."

"Whatever Trunks,Get out I'm busy."

"Suit yourself." The purple haired boy shrugged and walked out of her room.

Bra smirked. "Well now that I know people don't want me flirting with him,I think I will. Harder than ever."

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews so far. Next chapter will be longer!**_


	3. Plot for love

The following day at lunch Bra sat quietly at her usual table with Pan and Jake. Her spork poking at the gooey pudding on her tray.

"Bra,earth to Bra." Pan said waving in her face.

Bra quickly looked to Pan. "Yeah?" She asked acting as if she had been paying attention the entire time.

"You didn't hear anything I said did you?"

Bra laughed. "Guilty."

"What's on your mind anyway?" Pan asked taking a bite of pizza.

"Oh nothing. Lots and lots of homework." Bra smiled. There was no way she could possibly tell Pan she was daydreaming about Goten. She'd find it disgusting.

Jake who was busy stuffing his face with fries,rose a brow. "Hate to break it to you Bra,but you hate homework."

"Despise it." Pan nodded backing him up.

"Yes,but it still needs to be my pudding?"

"No you subject changer."

Bra grinned. "That's what they tell me." She said standing to her feet and dumping her tray before sitting it down just as the bell rang.

"So are we still going over to your place after school?" Pan asked as she stood up and dumped her own tray.

"Um...not today. My dad's in a horrible mood."

"When has that stopped us before?" Pan joked as the two waved to Jake and walked to gym class.

"It hasn't just,really bad mood,you know?We could always go to your house. The best snacks there."

Pan shrugged. "Yeah,I guess so." She said suspiciously.

* * *

After school the two girls walked through the door of the Son's house.

Chi-chi was placing baked goods on the table,Goku was stuffing his face,Gohan and Videl were talking casually,and Goten was on the phone.

_'I bet he's on the phone with some bimbo.'_ Bra thought angrily as she forced a smile and waved at everyone._ 'I so should have gone shopping.'_

"It's nice to see you again Bra." Chi-chi smiled warmly. "You staying for dinner?I'm making my famous turtle soup."

Bra hid the grossed out look that wanted to spread across her face and smiled back. "Thanks,but were going out to eat for my dad's birthday tonight." She lied.

"I didn't know it was Vegeta's birthday." Goku said scratching his head. "Well tell him I said Happy birthday!" Goku grinned.

Bra smiled and nodded,she couldn't help but feel bad for lying to her family's closest friends.

"Were going to go hang out." Pan said to her family.

She shook her head and bit her lip to stop from laughing as she walked upstairs to her room,Bra following behind her.

"What's so funny?" Bra asked as she plopped down on Pan's bed.

Pan shrugged before sitting beside her. "Your lying is horrible. I mean come on,since when does Vegeta care about birthdays and holidays. Or anything like that for the matter?"

Bra laughed. "Okay so what,but you know I don't like anything with turtle in it. Did you want me to hurt Chi-chi's feelings?"

"Of course not. I was just pointing it out. Anyway,dance Friday,you going?" Pan asked curiously as she kicked off her shoes.

"Possibly,but only if I can find a date. I don't want to go alone. What about you?"

"I doubt it. I'd rather just hang out at home. Spar a little with Grandpa, you know?"

"I bet Jake will be there." Bra smirked.

"Whatever,It doesn't have anything to do with me."

Bra smiled and shook her head at Pan's denial as she noticed Goten walk by the room,going down the hallway.

"Uh..I gotta use the bathroom. That gatorade after school is hitting me hard!" She said standing up and quickly walking out of Pan's room and into the hall,leaving her best friend with a weird expression on her face.

Bra took a deep breath as she followed slowly behind the spiky haired older guy. "Hey Goten,Wait!"

Goten turned around to face her with a smile. "Yeah?" He asked coolly.

"Um,I was wondering if maybe you possibly kinda wanted to come to the school dance with me on Friday?"

Goten rose a brow. "Uh,that's a high school dance Bra."

Bra bit her lip. She was already embarrassed for asking. What was she thinking? "Um.. I know that.. I was just thinking as a Chaperone,you know?They need volunteers and there's no way I'm asking my parents or Trunks. I just thought since you were cool...and all."

"Oh!" Goten nodded giving a nervous laugh. "I thought you were asking me like as a date.. That would have been awkward. Anyway...I don't think I'm too busy that night,so I'll go I guess for you and Pan."

Bra smiled. "Cool. Thanks." She said playing it cool as she walked off back into Pan's room.

Pan rose an eyebrow. "Did you really have to pee that dramatically?" She asked.

The blue haired girl nodded. "Mhm. So...I'll talk to Jake tonight,and see if he's going okay?"

Pan shrugged. "Do what you want." She said pretending not to be interested.

"Oh I will." Bra laughed and stood up,grabbing her bag. "I'll call you tonight. I should get home."

Pan nodded. "Later."

Bra walked downstairs and out the Son's front door,a smirk on her face.

Now all she had to do was tell Pan that Jake wasn't coming to the dance,Pan wouldn't show and She could have Goten all to herself. No distractions.

Sure,he thought he was just a Chaperone,but she would show him that she wasn't just a high school girl.

I mean it kinda sounds bad,Pan being her best friend and all,but it was a one time thing. For love of course.

Bra shrugged. "It's not that bad..." She assured herself quietly flying home.


	4. Homecoming heartbreak

The homecoming dance was a few hours away and Bra was unbelievably nervous. She figured that she would be entirely comfortable with this insane plan to snatch up Goten. As time went by,she just felt more bad about. She figured she would just get it over with.

There was no point in calling Pan and telling her the truth now,she wasn't going to the dance. Everything was going according to plan so she had to stick with it.

Bra finished curling her blue hair and sprayed some hairspray before doing her make-up. Some eyeshadow,eyeliner,mascara,blush,and lipgloss would do.

Afterwards she stood up and looked into her full-length mirror as she smoothed out her dress. Bulma had done a good job picking it out.

The length was mid-thigh,and it was strapless. The dress was a lavender color with a black sash and lavender flower on the sash,also small sequins aligned the top of the breast trim.

She smiled at her reflection before she strapped her new black heels and grabbed her purse,walking down the long flight of stairs.

Bulma was already at the bottom,camera in hand and grinning wide as she snapped pictures of her daughter. "Come on Bra smile!That's it. Pose." She called out enthusiastically as Bra obliged.

Vegeta sat on the leather sofa,his arms crossed as he glanced over at his wife and daughter. A small smirk came over his face. They were too much alike.

"Okay,Okay. Mom I think that's enough pictures for now." Bra smiled and turned to her father. "What do you think daddy?" She asked as she did a curtsy.

Vegeta gave a shrug. "Rather short but It's okay for as much as that ridiculous store made your mother pay. I guess." He managed to say,trying not to make his daughter feel too bad.

Bulma giggled. "I would take that as a compliment hun."

"Oh I do." Bra laughed and hugged her mom,then walked over to Vegeta giving him a peck on the cheek. "I should get going." She said walking toward the front door.

Bulma nodded. "Have fun!" She said excitedly as if she were attending homecoming as well.

"Be home by Ten thirty." Vegeta added the opposite of excited.

Bra nodded. "Kay." She said before walking out the door,and closing it behind her. "Let the games begin." She smirked reapplying her lipgloss as she got into Jake's car that had just pulled up.

* * *

"So your sure Pan couldn't come?" Jake asked fixing his Dark brown hair,his blue eyes hopeful as the two walked into the gym.

Bra shook her head. "Nope. She wanted to spend sometime with her grandpa."

Jake nodded,obviously disappointed. "Oh well that's cool. Tomorrow's Saturday,maybe we could all go to the movies."

"Possibly." Bra answered him,not very interested as she glanced around for Goten. "Bingo." She smiled as she spotted him standing over by the food.

"I'm gonna go uh...get something to eat but while I'm gone why don't you dance with...Rylee!" She exclaimed grabbing a short blonde girl by the shoulder who looked a bit frightened as she dragged her to Jake. "Have fun you two crazy...kids." She fake laughed before quickly walking over to the food. Leaving the two to dance awkwardly to the Rihanna song that was playing.

Goten was chowing down on cupcakes when Bra walked over with a polite smile. "Oh hey Bra. Having fun?" He asked.

Bra simply nodded. "Yeah tons,what about you?"

"Um I wouldn't exactly call it fun,but it's cool." He shrugged taking another bite. "Great cupcakes. You should try one."

"'I don't want to mess up my make-up but thanks for the recommendation." She smiled.

Goten nodded.

"So uh...do you like this song?"

"It's okay. I'm more into rock. When,me and Trunks went here it was all about the rock."

"You should try new things..its um..nice to try new...things." She said looking for the right words as she babbled awkwardly.

Goten nodded. "I guess your right. So why don't you go hang with your friends?You don't have to keep me company I mean I agreed to stand here and watch."

"I'd rather stay here. I'm kinda hungry." She smiled and grabbed a cupcake taking a small bite.

"I thought you said you didn't want to mess up your...make-up?"

"I'm waaay to hungry to resist."

"Okay..." Goten took took a long drink of gatorade.

Bra tapped her heel nervously to the music as she looked for something to say.

"Is that a new cologne?" She smiled.

Goten looked at her. "Who me?Ha. No. Same deodorant and axe I always use..." He said like it was nothing.

"It smells amazing on you though."

Goten scratched the back of his head nervously. "Thanks..."

Bra slowly moved closer to him. "No prob. It's completely true."

Goten nodded. "Uh thanks."

"Yep...it's a very attractive smell." Bra smiled seductively as she leaned in toward him.

Goten cleared his throat. "Um you want something to drink?I'm thirsty."

Bra shook her head. "No,I'd rather do this." She whispered and placed one hand on the side of his face leaning in and kissing him firmly on the lips.

Goten's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Bra!"

"What?"

As Goten decided about telling her the truth of what he was feeling,A brunette walked over wearing a short yellow dress and matching yellow boots.

"Oh Goten!I finally found you. This school is so big." She smiled brightly.

Goten nodded and smiled putting an arm around her waist. "Sorry babe. I had to sign in."

Bra's jaw dropped.

"Uh Bra this is my girlfriend,Valese. Valese this is my best friends little sister." Goten smiled introducing them.

"It's wonderful to meet you." Valese beamed.

Bra shook her head as her eyes started to water,she turned around and quickly ran out of the gym. Letting the double doors slam behind her,just as the tears quickly ran down her cheeks as she sobbed outloud.

"I'm such a fool!I knew he wasn't interested in me and I still pushed it!I still kissed him and humiliated myself."

Bra sniffled as she wiped away some tears.

"There he is with a girl who's so pretty,mature, and with such a bigger chest than me,and I kissed him!" She stomped her heels and pulled out her phone,texting Jake quickly.

'I dont need a ride. Going home. Later.' She sent and then lifted into the air quickly flying home as more tears came. She ignored them and let the breeze dry them.

Her **_heart_** had never felt so **_broken._**

**_

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Tell me what you think. & the next chapter will be up soon3  
_**


	5. Confidence

Saturday morning rolled around quick enough and Bra lied in bed her comforter snuggled around her whole body and her make-up smeared on her face. She let out a sigh and stayed in the same spot she had been in since she had gotten home the previous night.

Bulma had attempted to come upstairs and talk to her numerous times that day,but Bra wouldn't budge. She was too upset. Too , too crushed.

She had 9 missed calls form Pan and 3 from Jake. She didn't care to talk to them at the moment either.

A knock was heard at her door and she groaned wondering why nobody would leave her alone. She didn't say a word and the door opened anyway.

Bra looked toward the door to see Vegeta standing there,his arms crossed. "You cannot stay in bed all day. Your a mess. Your mother's worried and worst of all nagging me for it. I have no idea nor do I care what happened at that pointless dance you attended last night but you need to snap out of it." He said firmly.

"I-I can't." Bra said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"What was that?"

"I-I can't." Bra said louder this time as she broke out into sobs,tears running down her already mascara stained cheeks.

Vegeta sighed. He hated to see his only daughter cry,but he wasn't the greatest person at comforting someone. Especially,if that someone was a hormonal, crazy, teenage girl.

"What happened at your dance last night?" Vegeta asked stiffly as he slowly sat down on a big bean bag chair,glaring to himself and clenching his fists as he sank into it.

Bra tried to control her sobs and looked to her father. "I can't...tell you."

"And why is that?Was it something you shouldn't have done?" Vegeta asked already angry.

Bra gave a weak shrug. "I don't know."

"How do you not know?You were there weren't you!" Vegeta demanded trying not to raise his voice.

"I-I kissed G-goten..."

"What!" Vegeta yelled unable to help himself from yelling.

"I kissed...Goten...and...humiliated myself."

"Well of course you did!He IS Kakarot's Son."

"I know dad..."

"Well if you were aware of those things. WHY did you still do it?No one forced you to kiss the boy."

"I know!Will you stop making me feel worse. I'm just upset because I knew the entire time.I knew he wasn't interested and he continued to show that he wasn't but I pushed harder. I wanted more than anything for him to like me like I liked him. To know me as something more than Trunks' little sister. I really liked him and it hurts that I'm nothing more than his best friends little sister." Bra said tears starting to fall again.

Vegeta sighed. "You have a very long time to find a...err partner. Kakarot's boy isn't for you for the reasons that I have given. You don't dwell on it. Just because you have a slight attraction to the boy doesn't mean you l-love everything about him. You like how he looks but you don't know everything about him. Like I said,don't dwell on this. If you lie in your bed all day long and just wait forever to face others because your embarrassed it is going to be even harder. You just move forward and try harder. That doesn't mean go after Goten again. Don't waste away in bed because your scared of what people think of you. I have been humiliated as well. Everytime Kakarot has surpassed me,I feel like a failure but I really don't give two shits about what everyone thinks. I don't lay around a mess. I train and continue living as must do the same. As much as I won't like it. A guy who is right for you will come along but I wouldn't expect that anytime soon."

Bra wiped her tears and a small smile came over her face. She knew that must've been hard for her father to say. He said he wasn't good with expressing feelings,but he had already made her feel better. "Thanks dad,I appreciate it...a lot."

Vegeta stood up and shrugged. "Sure but remember what I said." He cleared his throat before leaving the room slowly shutting the door behind him.

Bra sat there a moment before standing to her feet and walking into the bathroom,washing her face. She brushed through her hair putting on her red headband and slid on a pair of skinny jeans and a red hoodie over her white muscle shirt.

She felt better already and there was no way she was going to let Goten bring her down. Or his perky little girlfriend.

With a small confident smile on her face she picked up her cell and dialed Pan's number.

"Bra!I was so worried. Why haven't you answered my calls?"

"Oh don't worry about it. It's no big deal. I was thinking we could maybe go to the movies today?"

"Okay. I'll call Jake,my dad can give us a ride. 30 minutes?"

"Great." Bra smiled. "Later." She hung up and ran downstairs,kissing her father's cheek before leaving out the front door.

* * *

_**So I hope you liked this chapter. It would have been up a lot sooner but unfortunately Fanfiction is being weird and making me do a survey almost everytime I log on just to access the page which is very annoying. I hope it doesn't continue. Anyway please review,and tell me if this has been happening to you too.**_


End file.
